


Sleeping Sunday Away

by rpgfan100



Category: Denji Sentai Megaranger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpgfan100/pseuds/rpgfan100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Megaranger] In which Kenta shows Shun and Koichirou how to take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Sunday Away

When Koichirou and Shun arrive at Kenta’s house, they aren’t surprised in the slightest to see him sleeping. Wearing nothing but a pair of plaid boxers, he barely moved when the two boys entered the room.

“What happened in here?” questioned Shun as he and Koichirou stepped over junk that littered the floor. It was a small room with a table in the center, a bookshelf (filled with manga) against one of the walls, and Kenta’s bed under a small window on the other side of the room. The fact that the room was so small didn’t help with navigating around the mess that Kenta made of it. Tripping over Kenta’s shoes, Shun cries out as he falls to the bed and into Kenta’s stomach.

“You OK?” asks Koichirou.

“Ya” says the boy as he tries to get up from the bed. As he does however, he suddenly feels somebody grab his arm.

“If you wanted to sleep with me, you could have just asked.”

Shun looks down and sees Kenta staring back at him, a sleepy grin on him face.

“We’re supposed to be doing homework, remember?”

“I remembered, I just didn’t want to do it” says Kenta, scratching his stomach “Between school and being a Megaranger, I hardly ever have to for a break.”

“Break? You’re always goofing off” says Koichirou, throwing a school book at Kenta “Look at this place, you can’t even be bothered to clean your own room.”

Kenta doesn’t reply. He simply yawns before turning his back to the two boys.

“Kenta!”

“Just five more minutes, honest” says Kenta, sliding the book to the floor.

Koichirou rolls his eyes before picking up the book and placing it on the messy table. Did Kenta ever take anything seriously? Koichirou sits on the ground next to the table to do a bit of his homework, but he quickly notices Shun taking off his shirt and getting into bed with Kenta.

“Not you too!”

“What? Unlike Megared over here, I’ve actually been working pretty hard recently. I deserve a little break.”

Ignoring Koichirou’s lecture about how evil never rests, Shun gets into the bed with his back turned to Kenta. It isn’t long however before he hears the sound of rustling behind him and feels Kenta’s arms wrapping around his waist. Kenta nuzzles into Shun’s neck before beginning to kiss it, smiling as he hears the boy moan. One of Kenta’s hands begins to grope Shun’s chest while the other one goes down his pants, Shun doing his best to get his pants and underwear off while he lays down.

Koichirou blushes as he looks away “You’re doing this now? I told you guys that we still have work to do.”

Shun rolls his eyes before getting up from the bed, much to Kenta’s annoyance, and walking over to Koichirou. Grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt, he pulls Megablue into a kiss. Koichirou was completely caught off guard and simply stands there as they kiss. Shun pulls off Koichirou’s shirt before pushing the boy onto Kenta’s bed and into his lap.

“The homework can wait Koichirou. You should learn to take a break every once in a while” says Shun.

Koichirou simply rolls his eyes as Shun gets on the bed as well. Maybe he did need a break.  


End file.
